Zorra
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: —Tú eres tan….—aprieta los labios mientras la furia crece en su interior. Las manos están cerradas en puños y sus pequeños brazos tiemblan a causa de la fuerza ejercida—.Zorra. Nessie/Bella no Femeslash. Odio. Para Robin Wolfe.


Disclaimer. _Nada es mío, you know._

Nota. _Para Robin Wolfe. Lo pidió y heme aquí escribiendo. Querías un Bella/Nessie no Femeslash donde se odiaran y aquí lo tienes dear._

* * *

**Zorra**

—Tú eres tan…. —aprieta los labios mientras la furia crece en su interior. Las manos están cerradas en puños y sus pequeños brazos tiemblan a causa de la fuerza ejercida. Busca las palabras adecuadas para describirla pero a su cabeza solo llegan una sarta interminable de improperios y blasfemias. Está a punto de contenerse pero entonces sus ojos caen sobre Jacob y la ofensa sale con vida propia de sus labios—. _Zorra_.

Puede ver como el gesto de su madre es la viva imagen de la sorpresa mezclada con la molestia que llegara en pocos segundos. La conoce tanto que sabe que estará asimilando las palabras mientras termina de comprender que ella, su hija, acaba de llamarla de ese modo. Su padre está cruzado de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido al leer su torrente de pensamientos. No se molesta en detenerlos.

El rostro de Jacob no tiene precio. Ni siquiera puede descifrar lo que hay en él y eso que ha estado a su lado desde que nació. Sabe cuando está molesto, triste o feliz. Pero en aquel instante no comprende que siente. Solo sabe que tiene la quijada desencajada y le mira como si no pudiera creer que conociera esa palabra. Pero vaya que la conoce.

— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? —la voz de Bella es furiosa, más que eso, está totalmente irritada y se denota en sus ojos. La hibrida le regresa la mirada con la misma furia, porque en verdad está molesta así lo que acaban de contarle haya pasado hacía años, porque no podía creer que la persona que la había concebido pudiese ser tan…

—_Zorra_.

Ya no puede detenerse. El improperio ha cobrado vida y recorre su lengua danzando sin parar, tentándola a repetirla una y otra vez. Porque lo merece. Porque acaban de confesarle lo que había sucedido un año antes de la boda de sus padres.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen, _jamás_ vuelvas a llamar a tu madre así. —Edward le mira desde el sillón sin haberse movido un centímetro desde que la conversación inició. Está tan molesto como su madre, quien apostaría a que una parte de su ser quiere golpearla por haberla ofendido—. Nunca más.

—Ella lo merece. —Nessie entrecierra los ojos y un siseo de molestia sale de entre sus dientes—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, ¡No puedo creer que hayas jugado con los sentimientos de todos por un estúpido capricho…!

— ¡Alto ahí jovencita! —Camina hacia ella pisando con ímpetu y sin mediar la fuerza—. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar mis decisiones.

—_Jah_. —Se mofa con descaro—. Quizás no pueda hacerlo pero igual lo haré. Después de tantos años enseñándome valores como la lealtad y la sinceridad —hace comillas al nombrarlos mientras las ganas de repetir la palabra crecen—. Tú jamás lo hiciste cuando eras humana.

—No puedes generalizar de esa forma Renesmee y no te permito que me hables en ese tono. Soy tú madre, recuérdalo.

— ¡Eres mi madre! —repite, elevando el tono de voz. A estas alturas ya toda la familia se encuentra reunida en la sala. Todos han compuesto la misma cara que Jacob—. Y no me siento nada orgullosa de ello —suelta sin remordimiento mirando fijamente a Bella.

La vampira bufa molesta y camina hacia su hija totalmente colérica. Edward está un segundo frente a ella para intentar calmarla de forma banal…calmar a su esposa en tal estado es una acción casi imposible. A su vez Jake ha llegado junto a su impronta, la toma de la cintura y le susurra cosas que suenan como "Cálmate." "Discutir no ayudara…." Pero también sabe que no tendrá resultado. La hija tiene el genio de la madre y aquello no cambiará. _Desgraciadamente_.

—No me calmaré Jake. —le responde Nessie totalmente colérica—. Ella se lo merece…

—Como te atreves…

Bella intenta a quitar a Edward de su camino pero este la detiene. Con una mirada a Emmett está ya está a su lado reteniéndola. Jasper intenta relajar el ambiente pero es inútil. La furia y creciente odio empiezan a hacerse visibles para todos, se está haciendo casi táctil en el aire. Esme las observa con expresión descorazonada y Carlisle se mantiene al margen en aquel problema. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con que le contaran aquella historia a Nessie, Bella había insistido, ahora debía apañárselas y aguantar las consecuencias de su decisión.

— ¡Me atrevo como tú te atreviste a besar a Jacob cuando estabas con mi padre! —le grita, mientras trata de quitar a Jacob del medio. _Furiosa_ ya no puede describirlo. Su madre había engañado a su padre con el que solía llamar su mejor amigo, él que era su pareja y actual novio. Lo había besado porque decía también amarlo. Le había dado ilusiones para quedarse a su lado para después simplemente enviarle una invitación de bodas. Su madre había causado el dolor de su pareja durante casi un año entero al no ser capaz de dejarlo ir. Era tan…tan…—. ¡_Zorra_!

—Deja de pensar eso. —interviene Edward tan molesto como Bella pero guardando los estribos—. Jamás juzgué a Bella por lo que hizo.

—Y déjame adivinar, debiste echarte la culpa o algo por el estilo. —lo cortó la de cabellos rizados sacándolo de la conversación. Eso era entre su madre y ella. No se arreglaría tan fácil—. Eso no importa. Lo que me importa es lo que _esa_ hizo. ¡Te engañó en tus narices! ¡Beso a Jacob solo para engañarlo!

— ¡Lo hice porque él quería morir en la guerra!— salta Bella, colérica—. Deberías agradecer que esté vivo. Gracias a eso está contigo.

Un golpe bajo. ¿Agradecerle? En sus sueños…

—Sabes que Jake no habría muerto. —le espeta, fulminándola—. Y también sabes que le mentiste. Lo usaste toda tú vida…solo porque no podías decidirte. Lo tenías a tu lado como el reemplazo de papá y tú…

— ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! Te enseñaré a respetar a la persona que te dio la vida.

—Que miedo —le reta—. Me diste la vida, me diste la vida. Tras besar a Jacob y jugar con sus sentimientos. Sabes que lo eres, no puedes ocultarlo.

—No lo digas…

—_Zorra_.

Un chasquido y un rugido hacen eco en el gran ventanal de la casa. Aquello se sale de control y puede terminar en una pelea inminente. Bella no soporta que le falte del respeto de ese modo. Nessie lo seguirá pensado toda la vida tras oír la historia. Sabe que espetarle eso a su madre es vil y bajo pero lo ha dicho: lo merece. Porque era saber que su madre había engañado a su padre. Porque era saber que lo había hecho con el hombre al que ella le decía "Te amo." y abrazaba de noche antes de caer dormido. Porque era saber que lo había herido. Porque era saber que en un tiempo lo había usado para conseguir sus fines.

Era saber que de ahora en adelante cada vez que viera a su madre una palabra se marcaria en su frente.

"_Zorra."_

—Deja de pensarlo. —sisea Edward con molestia.

—Déjala —espeta Bella—. Ella hace lo que le da la gana.

El odio crece. La furia no disminuye. El _amor de hija y madre_ se va al mismísimo carajo.

— ¿Cómo tú cuando te tiraste sobre los labios de Jacob? —responde sin una gota de arrepentimiento en su rostro. La decepción mezclados con la molestia pueden llevar a todo y para Renesmee es decirle a su madre un número indefinido de improperios.

—Era necesario.

—Típica excusa…

Ese ardor por golpearse azota de forma que ignoran. Porque repetirlo sería inútil pero desea hacerlo. Aquel morboso sentimiento de hacerla sentir peor porque _lo merecía_ se desliza por su cuerpo con un placer incontrolable. Porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso, en este caso un beso y un sentimiento que sucedió hace años. A Nessie le importa poco la época en que sucedió. Le importa poco que aquella discusión quede por siempre grabada en sus mentes inmortales. Le resta importancia porque lo siente y quiere gritarlo cuantas veces sea necesario.

—…de una _zorra_.

— ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

Para la híbrida era muy claro que la palabra quizás era un poco exagerada ya que su madre no se había acostado con el que ahora era su novio. Pero la usaría cada vez que aquel extraño odio resurgiera de nuevo y quisiera gritárselo a Bella. Porque una parte de ella siempre calificaría a su madre como eso. Una _zorra_.


End file.
